vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Story Rider
, , and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = Elekitel (music, etc) * asamiya (illust) |links = }} Background An upbeat electro song, "Story Rider" is Elekitel's first song and first single. It is about how everyone is a story writer, and also a story rider - a play on the word that is probably a nod to the fact that unlike traditional human vocalists, VOCALOID can be used by anyone to tell stories through the medium of song. Succeeding versions Lyrics every one of us is a story writer you know everything you can see is made by all of us let's see tonight what should we do for now that's it we will dance together also we're a story rider you know all we need is made by two of us let's see tonight what should we do for now yeah that's it want to fall in love daylight to twilight writing page after page I found you so bright moonlight to sunshine want you to be only a man that hold me tight (now only you) that's why I want you to try (you) if you are not only my song writer we often have to cry, we often have to fight alright we just get to try, we never stop to be bright if you get to ride, you just feel so fine you like this story we write, story rider also we're a story rider you know all we need is made by two of us let's see tonight what should we do for now yeah that's it want to fall in love daylight to twilight writing page after page I found you so bright moonlight to sunshine want you to be only a man that hold me tight (now only you) that's why I want you to try (you) if you are not only my song writer to get yen till bendin' the pen with your black ink don't be thinkin' of such a thing for now drink coffee or tea beer or kir and just look at me cuz it is sure you're my story writer you are my only... the story's going you take my feeling higher it is just like catchin' fire going in the blowing, story rider far beyond the epilogue daylight to twilight writing page after page I found you so bright moonlight to sunshine want you to be only a man that hold me tight Yeah!!!!! we often have to cry, we often have to fight airight we just get to try, we never stop to be bright if you get to ride, you just feel so fine you like this story we write, story rider Derivatives |producers = WinterdrivE (cover, mixing, tuning) |categories = Synthesizer V Cover |links = nn sm33750839;yt AgSHZIAqFV8 |thumb = yt }} Other media appearances Merchandising This song is featured as one of 2 songs selectable as a miniature holographic performance in HAKO VISION's Hatsune Miku (pink box version). Concerts "Story Rider" was one of the songs performed by Hatsune Miku during her opening act for Lady Gaga's artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball concert. Gallery HAKO_VISION_Hatsune_Miku-_PINK_BOX.jpg|The pink box ver. of HAKOVISION's holographic Hatsune Miku candy box External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs